


Hold Me Close

by Naxa1818



Series: Hold On [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Steve, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: Steve gets de-serumed and is insecure about it. Tony makes him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hold Me Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113748) by [Celeste_030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)



> Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay on the next piece to this series. I hope to have another one out shortly for Christmas. Hope you all enjoy!

“Where is he?” Tony snarled, snapping at Natasha without really meaning to.

Natasha turned around from looking at something on the table. They were in a conference room in Avengers Hall. She glared at him. Her arms crossed, she stood straight and tense. A moment of anger flashed through her eyes before her posture relaxed a little at the sight of how distraught Tony was.

He was usually afraid of her, and he slightly was in that moment, but when he heard something wrong had happened to Steve on their mission, he hadn't really cared. His hands were balled into fists on his sides, he was breathing hard from running across campus to get to Avengers Hall in the snow. He was shivering so badly he felt like he was going to break out of his skin. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his fear for Steve or if it was because of the melted snow on his now wet clothes and hair that was the cause. He figured it was probably both.

“I know you’re worried,” Natasha said, trying to calm Tony down. “But you need to relax. Steve isn’t hurt.”

“But something is wrong,” he stated. He appreciated Natasha’s cool exterior, how she could stay calm in any given situation, but there was evident worry in her eyes, and that didn’t help him one bit. “What happened? One minute I’m in Stark Tower working on something and then Bruce calls to tell me that he’s having to work on something for Steve!” He shouted with anger vibrating from every inch of his body. He wasn’t necessarily mad at Natasha, but he couldn’t shake the horrible, uneasy feeling in his stomach that he was having. It hadn’t helped that he found out Steve had been back on campus for over half an hour and no one had told him until Bruce had called. “When I asked him what was wrong he realized I had no idea was he was talking about. So here I am without answers and without Steve.”

“Steve is in his dorm room,” she said, simply. 

Tony took a deep breath trying to keep himself under control. “Right. I know it’s not that simple though. Explain.” He crossed his arms hoping it might help him get warmer. “Please,” he whispered.

Natasha smirked, uncrossed her arms, and walked to the table in the middle of the conference room. Tony followed close behind her and looked at a folder on the table labeled “Classified.”

“Do you know what Steve looked like before he got the serum?” she asked.

That was something he hadn’t expected. “I know he was skinny and small. Sick a lot.” He could go into more detail if he really wanted, but he didn’t say anymore. Natasha didn’t need to know all the research he had done on Captain America when he was a kid.

“Something like that.” She opened the folder to reveal Steve’s file with two pictures clipped on, one before the serum and one after.

He had never seen an actual picture of Steve before the serum. It showed Steve from the waist up. With his shirt gone Tony realized just how skinny he was. He was boney with barely any definite muscle on him. His face was also thin, not nearly as full as it was with the serum. Besides that, it was still Steve. His eyes were still that beautiful, clear azure blue with such determination behind them. His blond hair combed to the side, neatly. Even in his smaller form that was all spunky, stubborn, handsome Steve.

He realized he was leaning forward, staring at the picture with his mouth open. Natasha was watching him with an amused expression on her face. He cleared his throat and stood back a little. “Wow,” he managed to croak out.

Natasha turned back to look at the picture. “While Steve and I were on our mission we ran into some newly recruited Hydra agents. They weren’t difficult to take down and soon it was over." Natasha sighed as she closed the folder. “I let my guard down for a second while I was retrieving some data from a computer and one of the agents shot something at me. Steve jumped in front of me and blocked it with his shield. The dart wasn't meant for me but I guess they were highly debriefed on him and how far he's willing to go to protect others. Then they shot another that hit him in his leg.”

A shiver ran through Tony as he pictured the scenario. That he wasn’t there for. He had mentioned going along before Steve left, but Natasha had told him it was supposed to be a short, simple mission. There had been no need for him to go. Well, next time he knew damn sure that he was going.

Tony already knew where this was headed. Steve wasn’t hurt, hiding in his dorm room instead of going to find Tony like he always had when he returned from a mission, and Natasha showing him the picture. Steve had been deserumed. 

“So Bruce is working on how to reverse the serum back then?” he asked, quietly. 

Natasha nodded. “Hank Pym is helping too. I brought the dart back with us for them to examine. Steve ran straight to his room and locked himself inside I’m sure.”

A rush of hurt spiked through Tony. Steve had been back for almost an hour at this point and hadn’t gone to Tony for help, for comfort, for anything. He should have known. Steve had always said he trusted Tony, but this—it showed that maybe he didn’t have as much faith in Tony as he'd hoped. He thought everything had been alright between them, but—

“Stop that,” Natasha said, interrupting his dark thoughts. 

“Stop what?”

She lightly punched his shoulder to grab his attention. “You think Steve doesn’t trust you or some nonsense. I can guarantee that’s not the case.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

“You know Steve. He’s always so oblivious when people hit on him. He has no idea how good-looking he is, and he doesn’t really care what most people think of him. You know why? Because inside he’s still that skinny little guy from Brooklyn just wanting to help people. But,” she emphasized, “He does care about what you think of him and how he looks, Tony.”

Tony shrugged. “He looks in the mirror everyday like everyone else. Surely he knows how handsome he is.”

Natasha growled low, pointing her finger in Tony’s face. “Steve told me once that no one looked his way when he was skinny. Now’s he’s skinny again and ran to his room instead of finding you. He’s insecure about what you might think Tony. Because he cares what you think. Because you’re his friend, boyfriend, and partner as an Avenger.” She lowered her hand, and grabbed the folder. “You worry about what Steve thinks about how you look right? Just think of that but worse because Steve has physically changed.”

The hurt and frustration Tony felt a moment ago all but washed away quickly. Steve had always been so confident. Tony had never seen him portray any act of insecurity since he met him. Then again, Steve was really good at hiding his feelings when he was hurting. To think Steve thought Tony wouldn’t want to see him. Well, it broke his heart a little. He would have to change that.

“He’s a ridiculous man if he thinks I’ll look at him different because he’s smaller. I’ll probably only love him more.” Once the words left his mouth, Natasha grinned. “Ah…I mean…um…” 

She chuckled. “I’m going to go to Pym’s lab to see about their progress on reversing the serum. You should go to Steve.”

“Wait, do you guys need my help? I could come later once I get Steve settled down.”

Natasha shook her head. “This isn’t really your area of expertise. And I think Steve needs you right now.” She placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Go be with him.” And with that, she left the room.

The dorm rooms weren’t far from Avengers Hall. He could run or fly to get there faster, but he didn’t. All he thought about were ways to convince Steve that Tony didn’t think differently of him, no matter the form. He sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair. It was still snowing. The campus was beautiful, bathed in snowflakes. It looked like a winter wonderland, Tony thought. Once he came back from his thoughts he quickly made his way to the dorm rooms.

Once there, he took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Silence for a moment, until Steve finally spoke. “Who is it?”

“Steve. It’s me, Tony.” More silence. Tony sighed. Steve was going to play hard to get. “Please let me in.”

“I can’t,” Steve said almost too quietly for Tony to hear.

“Why not? I heard you were back and that something was wrong! You’re worrying me.”

“Oh, Tony,” Steve replied softly. “I’m fine, really. I just need to be alone for a while.”

“And that just worries me even more, Steve. Why won’t you let me in?”

“It’s complicated.”

Tony sighed and rested his forehead against the door. Yes, this was complicated because Steve was being stubborn.

“Do you…” Tony stopped and thought for a moment. He might have to pull the guilt card. “Do you not want me with you?”

“What?” There was rustling on the other side of the door. “You think I don’t want you with me?” His voice was closer now, right on the other side of the door.

“I mean, what am I supposed to think? You won’t let me in,” Tony pouted.

Tony waited for Steve’s answer. Maybe this strategy was working. Come on. Come on, he thought. Let me in you stubborn, handsome fool.

“I always want to be with you Tony, but I’m just not feeling well. I promise that’s all it is,” Steve responded.

Tony growled low and leaned away from the door. This was ridiculous. All Steve needed to do was open the door so Tony could comfort him and smother him in kisses so he wouldn’t be insecure while he was like this. Tony loved how stubborn Steve could be in the best of times, but sometimes it was frustrating.

“Tony? Are you…still there?” Steve asked, softly.

God, he sounded so unsure. As if Tony would just give up so easily. Tony wanted so badly to tell Steve how much he loved him. Because he did. He loved him dearly. He even admitted to himself recently that he had been in love with Steve before they started dating back in the Summer. He’d wanted to say it for a while now, but fear inevitably delayed it. It was on the tip of his tongue at that moment, but he held back. If he told Steve for the first time now he might think Tony was just saying it out of convenience, and Tony didn’t want that. 

“Of course I am, Steve,” he whispered.

“I’m glad you’re here. Really, I am, but I think’s it’s best I’m alone for now. Please trust me and know it has nothing to do with you.”

If it had nothing to do with me you wouldn’t be afraid to let me in, Tony thought. 

Shame rushed through him. Tony knew Steve trusted him with his life. He shouldn’t think like that, and if he was being completely honest with himself, if the roles were reversed, he’d probably be doing the same thing.

“Well, Steve. I guess you leave me no choice,” Tony said, and stepped a few feet away from the door.

“What do you mean? Tony?” Steve asked, his voice rose in alarm.

Tony smiled. “If you’re not going to let me in…I’m just going to blast the door down.”

“Tony!” Steve shouted. “You can’t be serious.”

“Try me. Something’s wrong. You’re in there and I want to see you.”

Tony heard Steve sigh on the other side of the door. He was sure he won this round. 

“Fine. I’ll let you in. Only because I know you’ll actually do it.”

“You know me too well, Sweetheart,” he purred. 

Steve scoffed, rustling around in his room before Tony heard the lock click. He waited, expecting Steve to open the door. When Steve didn’t make an appearance, he quickly reached for the handle, and opened it.

The dorm room was small with only a desk, bed, and closet. There was an American flag hanging on the wall above the bed, and a few old pictures with Steve, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos above his desk. It wasn’t much, but Tony always loved visiting Steve in his own space. And, sitting on the bed was Steve, looking at Tony with a worried expression. The picture hadn’t done him justice. He was still extremely handsome even in his small form.

“Hey you,” Tony said, and sat down on the bed next to Steve. 

“Hi,” Steve replied, but had his gaze on the floor.

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed. “Natasha told me what happened.”

“Ah…did she. Not surprised, of course.” Steve sighed.

“Steve.” Tony scooted closer until they were touching from shoulder to hip. “I heard you were back and you hadn’t come to see me. I was worried about you.”

Steve closed his eyes tightly. “I’m sorry, Tony. I just…panicked I guess. I haven’t been like this in a long time, and well, wasn’t sure how’d you react.”

“You’re still a handsome stud to me.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open and gazed at Tony.

“Steve, just because you’re smaller doesn’t mean my feelings for you change. You’re still you.”

Steve chuckled and looked back down at the floor. “I’m not just smaller. I’m physically weak and sickly. And I know what I look like, Tony.” Steve sighed. “I’m definitely not a handsome stud. Not like this.”

“Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that,” Tony replied. “And you’ve never been more wrong.” Tony lifted Steve’s head with his finger making Steve look at him. “I will fight you on this all night if I have to. You’re handsome with or without the serum. Even so, doesn’t matter whether you’re skinny or big. You’re still my determined, sweet, compassionate Steve.”

“Yeah?” Steve smiled.

“Of course, you idiot.”

Steve chuckled and leaned against Tony. “Thank you. And I’m sorry I didn’t come to you earlier. I was…nervous.”

Tony hugged Steve close. It was odd being bigger than Steve, but it still felt right. “No need to be sorry. I get it, but don’t worry about it anymore, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now! Since you’re feeling better. Can I take you out on a date?”

Steve pulled away quickly, looking at Tony with worried eyes. “What? Why?”

“I want to show my boyfriend off to everyone to make them see how lucky I am.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but his lips curled slightly upwards, clearly pleased. “And you tell me I’m the sap in this relationship.”

“Well, you are, but I don’t might taking the reins every now and then,” Tony winked. “It’s beautiful outside. We could go get something to eat and then maybe a walk?”

“I’d like that.” Steve smiled, but soon turned into a frown.

“What is it?” 

“I’m going to be really cold out there,” he grimaced. 

Tony laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll hold you close to keep you warm.”

*

Their date lasted a good thirty minutes when, on the way to the restaurant where they were going to eat, Steve started sneezing uncontrollably. It wasn’t long before Tony could tell he was getting sick quickly, and forced Steve to go back to Stark Tower to rest. Steve had wildly objected at first. Tony could only laugh because of course Steve would be stubborn about it. 

Now Steve was sleeping soundly in Tony’s large bed. 

“How is he?” Natasha asked as she stopped at the end of the bed.

“Well, we went for a walk and he got sick cause of the cold within walking distance from here to the restaurant,” Tony replied. “Even though he could barely make out a sentence because he was too busy coughing and sneezing he tried to insist on going anyway.”

Natasha sighed, but she was smiling. “Stubborn.”

“Ha!” Tony exclaimed loudly. “Understatement.” It grew quiet between them. Tony watched Steve’s chest rise and fall as he slept. “Steve told me once he got into a lot of fights when he was younger. Even at his small size, I can see him doing that. Standing up to the bully. Never backing down. The little guys inspiring.”

Natasha chuckled. “They picked the right man for the serum. That’s for certain.”

Steve’s face twisted in discomfort in his sleep. He groaned and started to cough uncontrollably. Tony rushed to his side getting the cool washcloth from the nightstand and placed it on Steve’s head. Once Steve stopped coughing he fell back into his peaceful slumber.

“Quite the collection of things you have there.” Natasha noted as she looked at the nightstand. There were multiple different kinds of medications that all did the same thing. There were two water bottles, multiple flavors of Gatorade, and a 7up. There was also a bowl of water with another washcloth hanging of the side of the bowl. “You’re enjoying this.”

“I am not enjoying him being sick,” Tony protested.

“Of course not. I mean you’re enjoying taking care of him.”

“Okay, you got me!” Tony sprang from the bed and then glanced at Steve to make sure he didn’t wake him. Steve was still asleep. Tony excitedly turned his attention to everything he had gathered for Steve. “I have all kinds of medicine just in case something doesn’t work. I have water and Gatorade, but I wasn’t sure which flavors he liked so I got all of them. I already ordered a bunch of different soups and other light foods to be delivered to the tower for when he wakes up.”

Natasha laughed. “That's adorable.”

“I’m not sure when Professor Pym and Bruce will have the remedy to reverse the serum for Steve, but until then I want to take care of him and spoil him while he’s sick. Not that I want him to be sick, but this may be the only chance I get to watch over him like this.”

“It’s sweet,” Natasha said. “Speaking of our lab rats they said the antidote for Steve would take just a few days. So enjoy smothering Steve like this while you have the chance.”

“Yes!” Tony cheered. “Steve will not be leaving my sight until then. I’m skipping all my classes.”

“I’ll leave then and give you updates as they come.”

“Thanks, Natasha.”

She smiled. “Steve’s lucky to have you.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m lucky to have him.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You both are disgustingly perfect for each other.”

A few hours later Steve finally woke up. His cheeks and nose were a bright red. He had a fever and was still coughing horribly.

“The medicine should kick in and help with the fever and coughing,” Tony explained.

“I can definitely say I didn’t miss this,” Steve said, weakly. 

“I know it sucks, but I’m here to take care of you.” Tony truly hated that Steve was feeling so unwell, but he was happy to be the one that was getting to take care of him.

“Tony you have so many things to do. Finals are coming up. I can’t hold you back on that.” Steve frowned.

“You are so much more important than those assignments, Steve.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll go back to my dorm room so you can get some study time in. You can check on me later.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. He put his hand on Steve’s forehead to see if he still was running hot. “You’re cute to think I’m going to let you leave here.”

“But Tony—”

“Steve. You’re sick. It’s going to be a couple of days before you will be back to your serumed-up self. You’re staying here, I’m taking care of you, and that’s final.”

Tony waited for the objection. He could see Steve mentally debating everything in his head. 

“It’s going to be a couple of days?” He finally asked.

“Out of all that, that’s what you heard? You’re going to stay in this big, comfy bed and sleep and get better. Okay?”

“But…where will you sleep?” Steve asked, shyly.

Tony was surprised Steve had given up so easily. He figured he would fight Tony about it more, but maybe Steve didn’t want to be alone so badly he was willing to give up the fight.

“With you. In the bed.”

“Um.” Steve’s face turned even redder. “What?”

Tony chuckled. “This is a big bed. We’ll both fit. I want to be close by to make sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t want you to get sick, Tony.”

“I won’t! I promise I’m taking my vitamin C.” Tony brushed Steve’s hair from his forehead and leaned over to kiss it. 

“It’s really hard to fight you on this.”

“I know. I’m irresistible.”

“Tony.”

“Okay, Okay,” Tony laughed. “You’ll stay here until you’re at least not sick anymore. Whether it’s before or after you get the serum back.”

Steve sighed. “Okay. Deal.”

“I’ve got to say this isn’t as weird as the first time you randomly spent the night with me.”

Steve groaned shoving his face in the pillow. “You said you would stop bringing that up.”

“How can I not? It was Halloween, Loki turned you in to an actual werewolf and you didn’t want to sleep alone so you snuggled up with me all night.” Tony grinned thinking about it. Werewolf Steve was a sight to behold and he loved how Steve had followed him around everywhere. “It was very pleasant.”

“Ugh.” Steve responded.

Tony laughed. “You did win best costume.”

“Yes, because that’s what counts.” Steve moved on his back and stared at the ceiling. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome, Steve.”

Hours later, after Steve had another coughing fit, he rested closely against Tony’s chest. And Tony happily obliged, holding him as close as he could.


End file.
